The Dot that was Never Notice
by IzumiUshitora
Summary: Hinata decided to confess her feelings for Naruto. How will Naruto react? Or maybe, What will he say?


Author's Notes: This is a Kiba-Hinata fic and this is my first. so pls. no flames. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Oh, and pls. R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
'' ' -the character's thoughts  
' ' -repeat of character's line  
  
-----------------  
"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto said on top of his lungs and ran towards Hinata.  
  
Hinata was shocked and when she glance she saw Naruto and blushed. "h-hey...N- N-Naruto-kun..." a small smile emerge from Hinata's shy face.  
  
"Nice weather isn't it? By the way, Where are you going?" Naruto said.  
  
"Umm...nowhere...just...walking around..." Hinata said. "Uh...where are you going Naruto-kun?"  
  
"Oh...at the hospital, you see, Sakura-chan is sick and I'm going to visit." Naruto said putting his hands to his head and gave a grin. "Well...Hinata- chan, I must be going. I need to go home before it gets dark."  
  
"O-Ok...Naruto-kun..." Hinata said.  
  
-at the park-  
  
"Hinata-chan!" a familiar voice said as Hinata look up.  
  
"Oh...Hello Ino-chan..." Hinata said as she look back down concrete floor.  
  
"Hey, Why the face?" Ino interrogated.  
  
"..."  
  
Suddenly Ino sat the bench where Hinata seated and move closer to her. And said "Is it about Naruto-kun?"  
  
Hinata in shock look at Ino. "H-How d-did you know?"  
  
Ino gave a wink. "Tell me...why are you sad? Talk to me about it."  
  
"I..." Hinata hesitated.  
  
Ino waited and said "Well...I won't force you to tell me what it is...but..." she stood up and glance back to Hinata and again wink "You know...it's better to tell someone what you wanted to say to make you feel better." She turn around and walk away.  
  
'It's better to tell someone what you wanted to say to make you feel better.'  
  
Hinata over think what Ino said to her. After 5 minutes of thinking she decided to tell how she feels.  
  
-at the hospital-  
  
Hinata was in front of Sakura's room and started to knock.  
  
"Who's there?" Naruto's voice was heard from inside the room.  
  
"Ahh...It's me...Hinata..." Hinata replied.  
  
The door opened Naruto appeared. "Hey Hinata-chan, it's good of you to come." As he grinned to Hinata. Hinata went inside the room and Naruto closed the door.  
  
"...Naruto-kun..." Hinata said.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I...need to talk to you...about something..." Hinata said.  
  
"What is it about?"  
  
"...Naruto-kun..." Hinata said. "someone said that...telling someone what you wanted to say...makes you feel better..." Hinata said getting slightly nervous. "And thanks to that someone, I...decided to tell...another someone...what I feel..."  
  
"Who Hinata-chan? Maybe I can help." Naruto said already getting confused about what Hinata wanted to say.  
  
"It's...It's..."  
  
"..."  
  
"It's you...Naruto-kun..." Hinata finally said. "...aish...te...ru...Naruto-kun..."  
  
Naruto was shocked "Hinata-chan..." Naruto said. "Arigato...but..."  
  
"I have already found the one I love...and it was Sakura-chan." Naruto said and gave a glance at the sleeping Sakura."Even though, I know Sakura will not like me..I still want to-"Hinata cut him off.  
  
"It's...ok...Naruto-kun...I...feel better now...now that I know...now that I know...what you...feel..." Hinata said voice trembling.  
  
"Gomen-nasai Hinata-chan."  
  
"...And...now...that I...know...that...you know...what...I feel...for...you..." Hinata said.  
  
Hinata gave a fake smile to Naruto and left the room. And as soon as she got farther away from the room Hinata drop some tears along the way. When she realize that she was crying she quickly went to a quiet place where people don't usually go...the park.  
  
-at the park-  
  
Hinata sat at the bench.  
  
''Why...Why am I crying?   
I thought I already said to myself that I will change...   
Ino-chan's right... By telling someone how you feel You'll feel better...   
I felt better when I already know how Naruto-kun feels about me...   
It's better than forever hide my feelings for him...'  
  
"Hey Hinata-chan!" a familiar voice suddenly came.  
  
Hinata immediately wiped her tears and look up to face the stranger.  
  
"Oh...Hi...Kiba-kun..." Hinata said.  
  
Kiba sat beside her, look at her and said "Why are you crying Hinata-chan?"  
  
"I-It's nothing Kiba-kun..." Hinata said and tears came out of her eyes.  
  
"Hinata-chan, you can tell me..." Kiba said.  
  
Hinata gave a weak smile and more tears came out.  
  
"You know...many people say that it's not bad to cry...crying makes you're heart feel better. It's better than bottle you're feelings inside because if you bottle it inside it will get worse..." Kiba said.  
  
Hinata put her hands in her face and cries more.  
  
After several minutes, Hinata stop crying and said "Kiba-kun...arigato...for your sympathy..."  
  
"It's alright Hinata-chan...whenever you feel like crying, just call me...because...because..." Kiba said.  
  
Hinata look at Kiba.  
  
"...aishteru...Hinata-chan..." Kiba continued.  
  
Hinata was shocked and said "Arigato Kiba-kun...and..."  
  
"Hinata-chan..." Kiba said. "I don't care if you like someone. I just really want you to know what I feel for you."  
  
Hinata smiled at Kiba.  
  
"Well...I must be going...I still need to train Akamaru. Ja minna Hinata-chan." And Kiba gave a smile to Hinata.  
  
Kiba turn around and walk away.  
  
Hinata stood up and smiled as she waved to Kiba goodbye.  
  
-owari-  
---------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Well, How was it? Pls. R&R.  



End file.
